<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actonism by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346643">Actonism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-series established relationship fic... aka a silly bit of nothingness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actonism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I looked at myself in the long mirror on my wardrobe door I smiled.  After all this time I was still surprised by the reflection staring back at me.  Barbara Havers of old would never have believed who she would become.</p><p>I brushed an invisible speck of lint off my shoulder, before straightening my blouse.</p><p>“You look perfect.”</p><p>I turned, smiling at Tommy standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Flatterer.”</p><p>He crossed the room and took me into his arms.  I went willingly.  He nuzzled my hair, one of his hands stroking my back.</p><p>“I mean every word, but if you require more reassurance.”  </p><p>Tugging my blouse free from where it was tucked into my trousers, I squirmed and giggled as his fingers tickled the small of my back.</p><p>“Reassure away.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>I lay with my chin on his chest, gazing at him through my lashes.</p><p>“Feeling reassured?”</p><p>“If gloriously sated has the same dictionary definition, yes.”</p><p>Smiling, he reached out and stroked my cheek.  “I used to dream about this, us being together, making love.”</p><p>“In Acton they call that a wan…”  His finger pressed against my lips was supposed to silence me, but I took the opportunity to playfully sucked on it, enjoying hearing him moan in response, until his free hand sought access to one of my breasts, and then I was moaning too.</p><p>~”~</p><p>For the second time in as many hours Tommy collapsed back against the pillows, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Are you going to silence me in the same way every time I use an Actonism?”</p><p>“It was a very effective method.”</p><p>“Yes, it was, but I can see it raising a few eyebrows at the Christmas fair.”</p><p>“Then you’ll just have to behave yourself.”</p><p>“But misbehaving is much more fun.”</p><p>He shook his head.  “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>“I’ll be happy to give you some pointers later, but right now we need to think about showering.  I would suggest sharing one but your mother’s due in less than an hour and we’re lying here, hot, sweaty and…”</p><p>I didn’t get to finish the sentence, dissolving into laughter as he flew from the bed and into the ensuite, swearing loudly as he went.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>